


Beanstalk-tale

by Sephypsycologist



Series: Tumblr Requests: Undertale [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Giants, Soft Vore, poor reluctant papy-poo, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11809497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephypsycologist/pseuds/Sephypsycologist
Summary: When Monsters came down from their cloud kingdom, things were....different.





	Beanstalk-tale

When the giants had come down from their cloud kingdom, everyone was very scared. The giants were scared because they were kind and did not with to harm the humans (mostly). The humans were scared because....well, Jack and the Beanstalk didn’t make giants sound fun.

But soon enough a solution was reached. Giants would be assigned to a town, who had to feed and take responsibility for their giant.

The kingdom was small, however, and a few giants were left wandering.

The Great Papyrus, though, had been assigned a small little hamlet in the mountains. He could sleep curled up in a large storehouse, and the citizens seemed to love him.

Papyrus loved them very much, that was certain. They were so small and cute. He would guard them from the scary creatures that lurked in the woods; orcs and goblins, horrible beasties. His blue bones would form fences around the town, and keep them out while the humans were safe and secure inside.

And....after a while, the humans began acting oddly. They would bow to him, which was nice, but strange since he was not royalty. Then they began bringing him things, valuable things! Gold and jewels and very pretty plates and vases.

One day though, they brought a young lady. “Great Papyrus, protector of our town, we offer this girl as a sacrifice to ensure your strength lasts”

“Sacrifice?” Papyrus didn’t like that idea much. “What does that mean?”

“She has been chosen to lose her life to extend your power.”

Oh no no no, this was all wrong. He began to wring his hands, the concern obvious in his sockets. But the other humans left, and the girl knelt down and shivered in fear, her white dress becoming dusty from the floor.

Papyrus picked her up and tried to sooth her, “Do not worry, little human. I am not going to hurt you much less...well, let’s talk about other things. What is your favorite kind of pasta?!”

The next morning, when they found her alive and wrapped in his scarf, the magistrate and his cronies were upset.

“Great Protector, you have not taken you sacrifice. what has she done to displease you?”

Papyrus, confused, held the girl closer. “she did nothing wrong. I did not understand what you wished me to do with her in the first place.”

The old men murmured softly, then the magistrate spoke up again, “You were to consume her, but if she is not pure enough she will be dealt with. She is a witch!”

Papyrus knew what humans did to witches; they killed them with fire and it made him very sad. But he had an idea, “If I do as you ask, then she will not be punished by you?”

“No, for she will be useful as power for you!”

He nodded, bringing his little friend up to his face. She was tearful and frightened, but Papyrus knew he could explain properly when she was truly safe.

With the magistrate and his men watching, Papyrus put the girl into his mouth and quickly swallowed her. He shivered, a bit disgusted at having to do this, but then focused on the men. “If you find any more of these witches or such in the town, please bring them to me.”

This seemed to please them, and off they went.

Papyrus was lucky he was wearing his night shirt, still, since it was long enough to cover his body down to the knees. He got up now, deciding to get properly dressed while he explained to his little companion what had happened. She was currently very upset, crying pitifully, and it hurt Papyrus down to his soul. “my dear, please do not cry. I promise, though it was icky and wet, this was a necessary thing to keep you safe from those men. I know you are not a witch; you are a kind person and simply need help to do better in your life. So I have protected you; you are safe and will not be hurt.”

He felt her lean back, relaxing a bit at his reassurance. “Good. You are listening. As I said, do not worry. Today I will take you to a lovely valley I can see from my look out. No one from town goes there, for there is no road, and I will make a small home for you. You can be happy and safe there.”

He looked down, seeing the bright orange magic gleaming from under his ribs, surrounding his ‘sacrifice’ in soft magical gel. She had stopped crying now and seemed comforted.  
“Thank you, Protector….I…I can’t ever repay your kindness.”

“You do not have to, little one,” Papyrus said gently. “It is what friends do. And all kind people are my dearest friends.”

He kept his word, though the house the built was rather ramshackle. But the lady was safe and seemed happy. He would visit her on occasion, and found that she was a healer, using herbs and plants to make medicine.

However, the magistrate also kept his word as well. Papyrus’ opinion of him was sorely diminished.

Every so often, they would bring in some helpless person, spewing nonsense charges and offering them as sacrifice. Papyrus would give them the same treatment, keeping them safe inside till he could visit the valley and let them free.

Soon there was a healer, a musician, and many other kind and innocent people who were simply different, living in the beautiful valley. Papyrus loved his little friends, and they felt eternally grateful to him for sparing their lives and giving them hope.

It was a full year into this ridiculous sacrifice tradition when Sans came to visit his brother. Papyrus greeted him eagerly and was eager to catch up on his life. It turned out that Sans had not had a town, and thus was rather worse for wear  
.  
“oh brother, do not be so down! I have a lovely town and they are very good to me. I am sure they would accept you as well.” Papyrus was always optimistic.

Sans, looking around at the people going back and forth, smiled a little wider and nodded, “sure, bro. I think I’ll like it here.”

Papyrus was overjoyed to have his brother with him now. Sans had always been a constant back in the cloud lands, and here he was again. Though, unlike Papyrus, he was lazy and preferred joking to action.

The magistrate seemed pleased to have another giant among them, and since the general folk did not come as close to Papyrus anymore, he assumed they all were.

Then one day, the magistrate came with a great deal of people to Papyrus and Sans’ storehouse.

“Great Giants,” he said pompously as several men, women, and children were pushed in with their hands bound, “these people are traitors to your glory and our village. They conspired to kill me and my counsel, so now they will be yours.”

Papyrus had put up with this for so long, he just sighed and nodded. Oh well, a few more houses to build and these people would be free of the annoyingly pretentious magistrate.

Sans, though, stiffened and turned his eyes on the people before him. The sockets darkened, and he muttered in a tone Papyrus had never heard before, “get out before you join them.”

The portly man yelped and fled, along with his cronies.

“paps….you good with this?” his eyelights returned as his voice returned to normal.

Nodding, he sighed, “Yes, brother. I do not understand the magistrate’s fascination with this ‘sacrifice’ business, but I do as he wishes and things remain peaceful.”

Sans just shrugged, “alright then. Let’s do it then.”

Papyrus nodded and said happily, “Alright, friends. Now I will explain-“

One of the people yelled, “We won’t die quietly! We’ll scream and fight as best we’re able! We won’t be your dinner without consequence!”

Papyrus felt his soul be wounded by those words. There was real hate in them, and the man who had spoken was visibly angry.

“You’re a beast, eating people under the magistrate’s orders! You glut yourself on our food and our bodies both!” he continued, with several murmurs of agreement from the contingency. All in all about fifteen humans were there, the children included.

Sans seemed perturbed by this, but Papyrus held him back with a gentle hand to his shoulder.

“Sir, I do not consume more than I am given,” the guardian spoke softly. “And as for those who have been brought to me, they are not food. They are my friends and I merely show the mayor what he wants to see. They are alive and well, every one, and I will show them to you if you would allow me.”

A woman began to cry, “You…you took my sister. She was the first and did not deserve to die!”

Perking up, Papyrus smiled, “You mean Mary? Oh then you must be Rachel! Hello, miss Rachel. Mary loves to talk about your homemade apple pie. She keeps getting the recipe wrong, apparently, but I’ve never found a fault in it. You’ll be glad to know she has an apprentice in her healing now, and he’s very good.”

The woman, and indeed the rest of the crowd, were struck speechless.

When she recovered her voice, Rachel asked, “Wh…Who told you that? A-about my name. And the pie…?”

“Mary did,” Papyrus was confused. “She has missed you terribly this past year, but she said your Sean would take care of you so she couldn’t worry.”

The man who had spoken first seemed abashed, looking down now and sighing.

Sans tilted his head, “Bro, you mean you’ve saved the humans that jerk gives you?”

“Of course I did, Sans.” Papyrus scoffs. “I am not a soulless demon out for blood; I am their protector and will do everything in my power to keep them safe and happy.”

The crowd murmured, and Rachel stood up, “I…I’ll be first. Take me to my sister.”

The angry man tried to hold her back, but she shook him off and stepped forward.

Papyrus nodded, picking her up, “Do not worry, Rachel. You are safe and will not be harmed, though please try not to move so much as Mary did? She is far too wiggly even in her sleep!”

So saying, he easily broke the ropes on her wrists with one finger, then placed her in his mouth.

Sans smirked a bit, watching his brother being so careful as he swallowed Rachel, the other humans gasping and murmuring.

Papyrus shook his head to clear the ever-constant “ick” feeling from his brain, then asked, “I can show you that she is safe if you wish?”

The angry man got up and nodded worriedly, so Papyrus lifted his nightshirt and showed them his glowing orange stomach, with Rachel safely sitting inside. She looked confused, and amazed, but definitely safe.

“And since there are so many of you, I’m afraid Sans will have to take a few, but let us unbind you first. Then you can sort into who goes together,” he added.

It turns out the angry man was Sean, Rachel’s husband, and that most of those here were the families of those the mayor had brought before. They grouped into twos and threes, and Papyrus was able to hold only about five at once. Having reached his limit, he asked Sans to take over.

Sans had always had a love of eating that Papyrus never understood, and so he was easily able to take the ten remaining humans.

Papyrus was relieved when they were all free and hidden, and Sans sighed, leaning back on the piles of grain and glittering baubles in his brother’s store house, “pap, I have to say that this was the best I’ve eaten in ages….eeeeven though I don’t get to keep them.”

“Sans, though I am not surprised at your frivolity, I do understand,” papyrus was gently stroking at his five tiny passengers, “We will keep them till the morning when it is safe to travel. Then we will go to Happy Valley!”

“Happy Valley?” Sans tried to suppress a snicker.

“Yes, that is what I and my friends call their hideaway!” He was proud of the name. “It is beautiful, Sans! There are white and blue and golden flowers everywhere, and there is a stream so clear it sparkles. Mary and Steven, you know, the blacksmith with weak eyes I told you of, both say it is the freshest water they’ve ever seen. There are even bunnies in the meadow!”

Sans’ eyelights softened to hazy circles, remembering old times, “Just like the story of Fluffy Bunny, huh?”

“Oh yes, Sans.” Papyrus was elated, eyes sparking with happiness, “just the same. It was like a dream, and now these nice people will get to see their loved ones again and live happily just like that, too.”

Sans just nodded and smiled. Stars bless his gentle, loving brother.

The two brothers left for Happy Valley late in the morning, mostly because Sans was hard to wake up on a full stomach. Together, they made their way there and dropped off their cargo with little trouble. The families were reunited, and this was more than enough to make the souls of both skeletons fill with joy. 

“Sans,” Papyrus murmured as they watched all the good folk there hugging and laughing, “maybe this could be your town.”

“What?” Sans seemed surprised. “But they’re the people you saved, paps.”

“I know that, but,” Papyrus’ sockets darted over the place, “I have come to realize that even kind people like these can be hurt by the cruel ones so easily. I want someone I trust to be here always, to keep an eye on them and make sure their homes and lives are protected from people like the magistrate.”

It took a second or two, but Sans agreed.

Papyrus was very pleased with things now. His friends were safe with his brother, the magistrate left him alone generally after Sans scared him so badly, and things were peaceful.

Then came the month where the rains were so terrible. The town kept flooding from the daily rain, so Papyrus had a lot of work to do building things to hold back the river and making sandbags. He was so busy he wasn’t able to go to Happy Valley. He hoped the weather was better over there.

Once the clouds cleared, and everyone was safe again, Papyrus made his way over to the valley.

It was unusually quiet in the town, all the haphazardly made homes empty. Maybe they went to higher ground? Papyrus shrugged and went to where he could see Sans, the lazy bones sleeping as usual.

“Sans! Wake up! I need to know where everyone has gone. Have you been protecting them as I asked?” he called, and Sans jolted awake.

“uh, yeah bro. that rain was something else. Eheh….but yeah, everybody’s safe,” little beads of blue magic sweat began to slide down his skull, alerting Papyrus that something was up.

“Sans…do you know where they are?” Papyrus lifted a browbone.

Sans shrugged, but Papyrus noticed he kept his hands deep in his jacket’s pockets, essentially shutting his body off from his brother.

“Sans, take your coat off.”

“uh…why, though? It’s not that hot, bro.” Sans began to get more nervous, curling in on himself, “but…you’re looking a little steamed, heheh.”

“Oh yes, brother, I am steamed.” Papyrus’ expression became set in an annoyed frown, “I am steamed because you are not being fully honest with me AGAIN and are obviously hiding something under your jacket.”

The smaller skeleton blushed bright blue, skull ducking down into the fluff on his jacket in shame, “Uh….sorry, bro. Just….don’t freak out?”

“I will reserve the right to freak out if it warrants it. Show me anyway.”

Sans nodded and sheepishly took off his jacket. It was clear to Papyrus instantly what had happened.

“SANS HAVE YOU BEEN KEEPING THEM IN THERE ALL MONTH?!?”

“no no no,” Sans seemed just as upset as his brother now. “It was fine the first week, but then the houses started to leak and they were all so miserable so….I just kinda….helped? And they can come out whenever they want, but they just seem to kinda…like it….for some reason.” Now he was blushing again and put his shed jacket over his face. “and it feels way too nice to make’em leave….”

Papyrus slid his hands down his face, making a frustrated growling sound, “Sans, the humans are safe now. We will help them fix the leaks, but first we need them out here and NOT IN YOUR STOMACH PLEASE.”

“okay…” came the small answer and Sans snapped his fingers. The residual magic around the humans vanished and they all tumbled out of Sans’ shirt and onto the soft grass and flowers.

“I am sorry for my brother’s gluttony, my friends, but now I have returned and will help you fix the homes!” Papyrus called as the tiny people laughed and brushed themselves off. No one seemed offended, and though Papyrus did reprimand Sans for being silly, it seemed everything was fine.


End file.
